Sagging
by AnyMonoUs
Summary: B/V Smutty PWP. Bulma is feeling really hurt by Goku's 'sagging' comment so Vegeta makes her feel better.


Sagging breasts... Sagging breasts... the words of Bulma's childhood friend ran around her head for weeks. And every time they did so anger built inside. How could her best friend, a man that was married, continually be so insensitive to a woman and her feelings? She had no idea how Chi-Chi hadn't smashed him around the face so hard with a frying pan over and over at this point.

He'd made the comment before about her 'sagging breasts' and annoyingly due to his instant transmission had disappeared before either her or Vegeta had managed to kill him. However, he'd said it again a few weeks ago. Being the caring person she was, she'd invited everybody around to her house for a barbecue and pool party for her birthday. It was her stupid mistake to invite Goku in the first place because when he'd seen her in the bikini he'd laughed and made the 'sagging' comment once again. And the other's laughed. She did not. So angry was she, she stood routed to the spot unable to actually move or even think and by the time her body had mustered the co-ordinates to lift her hand and lamp him one, he'd already moved on.

But what it had done more was hit her in her confidence. There in the mirror staring back at her was a woman ageing. She knew no matter what gadgets and gizmos she could invent and create, nothing would prevent the inevitable clock ticking down and with it her body slowly going with it.

Bulma knew she was a knock out, and that people envied her but that didn't stop a cut inside from somebody she called a friend. Goku never fancied her, she knew that, in fact she'd never returned the favour either, but it didn't help being constantly called 'old' or having 'sagging breasts' from a Sayian that was younger and due to Sayians bodyies would age younger too. Even her husband who was older would look younger than her. And that day was getting sooner.

She guessed that's what hit at her the hardest. Vegeta was her soulmate and in truth probably her best friend. For all his faults, and there many, nobody made her feel more loved than he did. Of course he wasn't great at all out showing it, but neither was she. They loved each other and had done for well over 16 years now, and it still didn't feel like any form of chore. But, her body was going to age, and his wasn't. Certainly at one point in their lives she was going to look like a decrepit old prune next to the bronzed Adonis she called a husband. How could she fault him if his eyes were turn elsewhere to a younger better looking model?

A tear ran down her cheek at the thought. Vegeta wasn't a cheat, furthest you could get from it. Jovial questions over the years about other humans he found attractive had always caused ripples of disgust in him. Of course he found Bulma attractive but he'd always told her it was her smarts, her personality, her 'sayian-like' qualities he found irresistible about her, not some painted up doll with balloons in her chest and backside. And she believed him.

But as she sat topless in front of the mirror staring at her breasts, wondering if they had dropped a little bit more than last year, her mind couldn't help but be its cruellest.

* * *

Vegeta was tired and ready for sleep. A part of him wondered why he still pushed his body to it's limits like he did given he knew he couldn't ever best Goku's abilities, and peace had long befallen the Earth to the point it was almost boring now. But he was a man of routines, and he needed to do something with his time. He didn't fully trust 'peace' anyway. One man's peace is another man's war, so he didn't expect the quietness of Earth to stay very long, not with Goku still on it anyway. He had a habit of bringing trouble to him. So he needed to stay sharp, and make sure his son stayed sharp too. Never knew when he wasn't going to be around any more and when his son would need to step in and help save the Earth, and his daughter too for that matter. A lot younger in age, but reminded him a lot of Trunks at that age; Boastful, arrogant, didn't know her limits yet, traits she'd obviously not inherited from him, must be her mother.

He rounded the hall into the bedroom he shared with his wife to find the room silent which instantly put him a little on edge. Bulma was an irritating person to live with; left bits of machinery everywhere, climbed into bed dirty so they'd sleep on dirty sheets and without fail had some form of noise whether it be the TV on at all hours of the day or night or music blasting through the halls so every poor bugger couldn't sleep. But it was her way, and God bless her for it. He was sure she could list far worst habits of his within a shorter amount of time than it had just taken him to list those, and she'd be right too. And they were probably her only ones.

So when he walked into the room to hear it silent, that's what struck him first. He could feel her Ki in there. Could feel it anywhere on the whole planet he was that in tune with her. It was...comforting to know where she and she was okay. Comforting, it was a not a word he used, it was so... human but yet again more human words entered his vocabulary. He was really going to need to stop that.

His eyes found her at her dressing table with low lighting on just staring somewhat mournfully into her reflection. At first he didn't think much of it until he'd started taking off his training clothes and still had no acknowledgement from her. Now it was getting strange. Nearly two decades of knowing the woman she could not help the fact she could still make him blush with the vulgarity she could spill out of her mouth, so to miss an opportunity of him being naked and with her clearly at least partially so too, and not make a comment meant a clear issue.

Vegeta walked through into the en-suite to have a shower. 10 minutes later he returned into the room to see that she'd not moved. Her eyes had not gone from the reflection of herself. Bulma was a little vain for sure, but not to this point where she could lose hours staring into the mirror.

Bulma turned around to see her gorgeous husband in only a towel something usually irresistible to her. He had a gorgeous muscled packed torso that she'd lavished with love thousands possibly millions of times, but in her current state it did not help. Seeing his still gorgeous youthful body against hers with sagging breasts did not help. Sighing she stood up and felt even worse when her boobs jiggled seemingly to her a little more than they did before.

"They are still there." Vegeta commented seeing Bulma staring down at her own breasts for a period of time. Bulma looked up and Vegeta saw straight away an expression of sadness in her eyes. It was obvious to him because he very rarely saw it. Anger? Yes, obviously. Happiness? Yes. Love? Always. But sadness? No. So it stood out a mile.

"Are they..." Bulma started and stopped feeling a choke she hadn't expected in her throat. Vegeta hadn't needed to hear the rest of the sentence though since he knew what she was going to say, and this also meant next time he saw Kakarot he was getting a broken nose.

"No. They aren't saggy." Vegeta took off the towel around his waist, rubbed it through his hair for two seconds, before balling it up and throwing it into the hamper in the corner of their room for the housebots so pick up tomorrow for cleaning. "I'm surprised the comments from your idiot friend have affected you." Vegeta questioned as he sat on the foot of the bed, resting back on his hands staring at the beautiful goddess that was his wife looking tragically sad.

"Why wouldn't it?" Bulma frowned.

"Because he says stupid things all of the time, and is well known for being a clown and a moron. Why would something so obviously wrong bother you?" He shrugged causing a sweet smile from her.

"Because, it's going to be true. If maybe not today, then it will be true at some point."

"That your boobs will get saggy?"

"EVERYTHING will get saggy. My boobs will probably end up down round my knees or something."

"And that's a fact of life for humans." He pointed out.

"That's what I mean. But what's not a normal fact of life for humans is to be married to an alien whose body will age slower than hers, and who will probably become disgusted with his wife's changing body!"

"So this about me now?"

"Yes! No." Bulma stated then changed her mind with her hands pressed to her face obviously stressed and Vegeta realised his way of going about this was probably not the best.

He rose from the bed, walked to her and held her. Her arms moved to slide around his back enjoying as it always did in their skin to skin contact, the warmth that his radiated. This also meant she could bury her face into his neck as she fought more tears from her bruised self confidence.

Vegeta gently took a hold of her cheek as he pushed her away to make sure she looked deeply into his eyes, knowing she could easily read any lie he said in them. "You are more beautiful than your skin." He told her truthfully with the adoration she deserved. Her libs wobbled in an attempt of a smile, but it didn't matter too much since he'd covered them a few minutes later in an impassioned kiss. His hands were suddenly at her waist pulling her flush against his hips when she felt something familiar against her. A sure sign that Vegeta still found her body very attractive. Her pussy jumped.

She smiled. Nobody affected her body more than her husband. Whether or not it was down to their deep down connection of love they shared or she just fancied the pants off him even after all this time, he could still get her wet with ease. Her passions turned on further when his hands cupped on her backside kneading the muscle. With the ease his incomprehensible strength gave him, he lifted her in her air and her legs wrapped around his waist which unintentionally or maybe intentionally meant her crutch was over the hardening bulge of her husband's cock. A roll her hips showed her it was intentional as it spiked a throb in her husband.

He shuffled them back to the bed and resumed the place where he'd been with her now securely in his lap enjoying the duel of their mouths. He groaned a little feeling her nails scratch on his scalp and her fingers pull at her hair, which she knew drove him wild. Their lips broke, more in the pursuit of oxygen than wanting to part. "I love you." Bulma panted resting her forehead against his and it warmed his heart. For such a long time he'd never felt love and hated his past self for taking advantage of it somewhat. That meant he did everything now to make sure he didn't.

*** Edited out due to explicit content. Can be be found on Archive Of Our Own ***************

The end was approaching, he could sense it. "Bulma," He panted into her ear. "I love you." This caused it. Her walls pulsed and clamped around him as she orgasmed and came against him, and he came deep inside her, his body almost instantly turning back into normal state.

His body fell into the space next to hers. He went to lay onto his back when he felt something sharp stab him. Instantly he fished it out to see some piece of metal formed into a shape, no doubt some new invention. Angrily he showed it to her having told her a million times about leaving this kind of crap in the bed before he tossed it aside. It caused her to laugh, and then cuddle up to her husband.

"You are beautiful, woman." Vegeta's deep voice rumbled in the quiet as their breathing had now steadied.

Her eyes looked down at their bodies entwined with each others, so perfectly together, much as their souls were and she then realised the truth in his words. Vegeta really believed that. Their eternity's were going to be with each other, no matter what they ended up looking like. Her eyes ran over the scars of her husband's body, and realised they didn't disgust or repulse her, they were just there, and her love never changed for him. Perhaps he thought the same of her ageing. "You really don't see that changing?"

"You've seen me at my worst, my most disgusting, my most evil and my most ugly..." Bulma knew he was referring to the Majin Buu saga when he'd forgone every bit of happiness they'd shared up until that point and let evil overtake him just for one chance to beat Goku "...and yet you are here claiming to love me and find me 'sexy' or whatever you humans call it." His cheeks blushed heavily at the use of the word sexy. Her grin broadened hearing his own voice in her head as he complained about using 'another human word'. "Am I to question the truth in your words?"

Her smile didn't drop, "No. I meant every word."

"Then you have no reason not to believe mine." Vegeta replied, his fingers lazily trailing over her back and through the short follicles of her hair.

Her lips pressed a sweet kiss to his jaw line before settling back onto his shoulder and her eyes closing. "Good night, sexy." She smiled and sniffied a laugh when she'd heard his usual irritated growl.

* * *

Goku smiled as he saw outside how sunny and beautiful the day was going to be. The other's hadn't awoken yet, but he was always an early riser, especially when there was a guest at the door. He strode happily over to the door and swung it open. "Morning Vegeta, man." Goku beamed a smile, but before receiving a strong punch to the centre of his face, all-but exploding his nose.

"You make a comment about my woman and her breasts again, I'm going to cut your balls off." Was all Vegeta stated before he rose into the sky and flew away.

* * *

Thanks for reading and a true message to all - you are all more beautiful than your skin. Don't yourself or others tell you otherwise... x


End file.
